Ganzer Lejick
'Ganzer Lejick '''is a minor villain who appears early in the manga ''Black Cat ''and its anime adaptation. Ganzer was once a talented boxer yet rather disturbed and sadistic, who enjoyed since his early childhood to kill small animals, a "game" he called the hunt. One day, he got into a fight with a thug in a bar and ended up killing him, which led to his arrestation by Sven Vollfield, one of the three main protagonists, who worked back then as a secret agent. Ganzer was sentenced to 40 years of labor, but he managed to escape jail a few months before the start of the series. While in hidding, Ganzer was found by the terrorist organization known as the Apostles of the Star and approached by their leader Creed Diskenth and by Sharden and Kyoko, two major members. They presented him a vial of Shinkito, a potion able to reveal someone's special power of Tao and offered him a place among them if he were to have a power. Ganzer drank the potion and gained the power of "Muscle." He became able to control the flow of ki inside his body to increase the size of muscles and greatly magnifying his already impressive physical strenght, to the point of being able to turn to a hulking mass of muscles with extreme destructive power. He is also able to make his muscles so hard that he could use them as an armor. With this power of Tao, Ganzer also gained the ability to sense people's ki to locate them. Gaining such a power had a dire consequence on his troubled mind however, as he became convinced that having a power of Tao has made him invincible and became obsessed by his own power, with the delusional impression that he has become one of the best elite warrior, while he is in fact without a doubt the weakest and the least trained of all the Tao-wielder of the story. Indeed Ganzer has the power of Tao who offers the least possibilities and special techniques, reflecting his brutal and merciless way of fighting, moreover, he never bothered to train his power or to learn how to use his ki, which would ultimately lead to his downfall. Ganzer came to a town named Rubeck City and started slaughtering the population, making more than 30 civilians victims, frightening the civilians so much that they hid in their homes all day, turning the city into a ghost-town. The mayor Carl Walken sent the police after him but this only served as increasing Ganzer's list of victims. Being a superior of the secret organization Chronos, Carl could get in touch with his former protégé Train Heartnet, the main protagonist, asking his help as a bounty hunter and promising him a reward of 15000000 millions yen. Meanwhile Sharden and Kyoko go to Rubeck City to recruit Ganzer, bu the maniacal murderer has no intention of keeping his part of the bargain, given that he has too much fun by now. As he is taunting Kyoko, Sharden tells him that they will come back, later stating that Ganzer's thirst for power took over his deranged mind and that he would be useless in their rank. Train, Sven and Eve then goes to Rubeck City and start investigating. Eve offers to serve as a bait to lure Ganzer out, closely watched by Train and Sven, but they did not suspected that Ganzer was hiding in the sewers. The psychopatic killer captures Eve, who is too afraid to do anything. Train fires on his arm from above but not to avail and his punched into a wall. Sven then rushes into the fight but Ganzer destroys his gun. He then recognizes Sven and expresses his desire of revenge. Sven realizes that Ganzer's power is based on the Tao but Ganzer refuses to tell him and attack. Train manages to wound him with an explosive bullet but very slightly and he hides in the sewers. Ganzer gathers all his might and attempts to strike his enemies from below, as he knows exactly where they are by sensing their ki. Sven then decides to use his own power, the "Vision Eye," which enables him to foresee the future and allows his team to dodge Ganzer's punches. Train ends up using a "Freeze Bullet" upon Sven's advice. The bullet filled with compressed liquid nitrogen that freezes his entire body, rendering unable to move. Sharden and Kyoko who witnessed the fight appears and mock Ganzer for not listening to what they told him. Ganzer ultimately dies of ki overuse, as he spent it carelessly without training during entire weeks, serving as an example of what happens to careless Tao-wielders. In the anime, Ganzer is quite similar to his manga counterpart, though much more villainous as he almost only targets women whom he rapes before killing them. He also remembers Sven very well and is looking for him to kill him. Ganzer was set free from jaim along many other criminals by Sharden and Kyoko, who revealed his power of Tao. Ganzer then escaped to Rubeck City with three cellmates who call him "big brother." The hunt for Ganzer, his refusal to join the Apostles and his ultimate demise are the same as in the manga, except than Sven has to dress up as a woman to lure him out. Also, one of Ganzer's followers drinks Shinkito, believing that he will become invincible as well but he dies because he lacks any power to begin with, prompting the other two to flee. Ganzer also appears in the short story ''Stray Cat, which serves as a prototype for the series. He appears taller, wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. Here, Train worked as a bounty hunter for a secret society of Tao Masters and is now a delivery man alongside Sven. Train and Sven are tasked to bring the runaway daughter of a very rich man who offers them 5000000 bounty. Said daughter, Sherryl Kenius is a clumsy and unexperienced bounty hunter wanabe, whom Train saved earlier from two thugs. Sherryl runs into Ganzer Lejick, who is still a psychopatic and perversed serial killer, who murdered more than 200 persons with his sword. However, this Ganzer is far more calm, collected and knowledgeable than his actual manga counterpart. When Sherryl tries to arrest him to gain his 12000000 bounty, he calmly remarks that a gun is useless when the security device is locked, (Sherryl forgot to unlock it) before destroying the gun with a swipe of his sword. Sherryl only owes her life to Train intervention, and the young delivery man challenges the serial killer into a fight. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains